Cherry Peck
Cherry Peck is a transwoman who was first introduced to the show when meeting Matt at a bar. Although Willam Belli, the actor, can be seen (uncredited and with no speaking lines) in the episode "Joan Rivers" in group therapy, there is little explanatation as to the character's relocation. It is unclear whether the character is supposed to be Cherry. Matt originally came to the bar exploring the idea that he might be attracted to transsexuals, due to the recent fact he discovered one of his ex-lovers was one. Cherry approaches Matt asking for a drink. They later go into a back room at the club to be alone together. They begin to have sex but this is stopped as Matt pulls off Cherry's underwear. Matt becomes angry after it is revealed that Cherry still has male genitalia and is pre-op. Cherry does not understand Matt's behavior as she got the impression that Matt was a trans admirer and aware of Cherry's pre-op status. Matt then violently assaults Cherry leaving her with facial damage. This caused Cherry and a group of friends to later retaliate against Matt by chasing Matt down from his high school, beating him up, and then urinating on him. Several months later, after having back-alley reconstructive surgery to fix the damage Matt did, Cherry has a consultation at McNamara/Troy to have more reconstrutive work done, since the cheap one she got left her in such a state of disfigurement that she was fired from her bartending job for "scaring the customers away." She then demands the doctors do the surgery for free since Matt is Dr. Sean McNamara's son. Sean refuses however as he is angry Cherry attacked Matt and does not comply. Matt later approaches his dad and asks him to do Cherry's surgeries for free to clear his conscience. After the surgery, Matt goes to visit Cherry, the two become friends after a serious heart-to-heart. Cherry invites Matt to go shopping while they are in recovery, and while at the store, Cherry is insulted by the teller, which causes Matt to insult the woman by saying "she Cherry is more woman than you'll ever be." Here they run into Matt's ex-girlfriend Ariel. She threatens that she will spread word that he associates with a transsexual. Ariel furthermore is jealous asking Matt what Cherry has that she doesn't, then claiming that Matt must be homosexual as Cherry has a penis unlike Ariel. Later, Cherry and Matt are both kidnapped by Ariel's father, Eugene. Eugene does not agree with the idea of a transsexual, nor the fact that his daughter's ex-boyfriend is associating with one. He tortures both Matt and Cherry by having them perform harmful and painful acts on themselves by holding them at gun point. Mr. Alderman then plays a sick game dressing Matt up in make-up and then deciding to cut the penis off whoever he thinks will be the "prettier girl." Matt is chosen but Cherry volunteers to have her penis cut off instead and then Mr. Alderman forces Matt to castrate Cherry. In a later scene, not shown how they got there, Matt is shown throwing dirt onto Cherry in a hole out in the woods. Eugene keeps telling Matt to "put the filthy tranny out of its misery". Matt stops and then begins to walk away and tells Eugene that he does not care if he kills him anymore. While Matt distracts Mr. Alderman, Cherry comes up behind him and hits him in the head with a shovel. Cherry picks up the gun then points it at the hurt Alderman. Matt tells her to "do it," and she shoots him (the gunshot occurring off-screen). Matt later states that Cherry only shot Mr. Alderman in the stomach, and that he is now in prison. Trivia * The actress for Cherry Peck, Willam Belli, stated on an episode of "RuPaul's Drag race" (Season 4; episode 12) that she "died on Nip/Tuck" (along with some other shows) which might allude to Cherry Peck being deceased during or after the show. Peck, Cherry Peck, Cherry Peck, Cherry Peck, Cherry Peck, Cherry